A Tale Through Time
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: For one hundred years the Listers tell the tale of the Promised One.


_One year later_

The Scourge found our clan in Los Angeles. We had travelled across California, giving all of our money to a man who promised to arrange safe passage for us out of America to an island off the coast of Equador. But we were naive and the man could not be trusted, he took our money, arranged nothing for us and left us stranded with no way to protect ourselves against the Scourge.

The clan would not have survived that night had the Promised One not come. We had hidden ourselves away in an abandoned warehouse, praying that the Scourge would not be able to track us, although we knew such prayers were futile. Many of us thought that the end had come when two men revealed our hiding spot, but the leaders knew that the Promised One had come for us. The man we believed was the Promised One had come with two friends, another man and a woman. He arranged passage for all of us on a freighter out of Los Angeles, away from the Scourge.

But we were not quick enough and the Scourge found us as we were about to leave port. The man we called the Promised One tried to stop the Scourge from coming aboard but there were too many of them. They were able to take control of the ship and started to lower the beacon into the ship. The beacon was a terrible device that emitted a light that would kill any creature with human blood.

We all watched and realised that this man was going to sacrifice himself to stop the beacon and save us. He said goodbye to his friends, although we could not hear what he was saying. But then the other man struck him, knocking him off the walkway and down to the ground. There was not going to be enough time for him to get back there in order to stop the beacon. He stared and shouted as the smaller man spoke to the woman and kissed her, before revealing his demon face.

He then turned and jumped onto the beacon. The light was becoming brighter and at the last moment he managed to disconnect the cables, but it killed him. He was the Promised One.

_Five years later_

The Scourge found our clan in Los Angeles. We had travelled across California, giving all of our money to a man who promised to arrange safe passage for us out of America to an island off the coast of Equador. But we were naive and the man could not be trusted, he took our money, arranged nothing for us and left us stranded with no way to protect ourselves against the Scourge.

The clan would not have survived that night had the Promised One not come. We had hidden ourselves away in an abandoned warehouse, praying that the Scourge would not be able to track us, although we believed such prayers were futile. Many of us thought that the end had come when two men revealed our hiding spot, but the leaders knew that the Promised One had come for us. The Promised One had come with two friends, another man and a woman. The two men were both demons, but had human blood like us. The Promised One knew what was to happen to us, his kind had also been persecuted by the Scourge. They arranged passage for all of us on a freighter out of Los Angeles, away from the Scourge.

But we were not quick enough and the Scourge found us as we were about to leave port. The Promised One and his friends tried to stop the Scourge from coming aboard but there were too many of them. They were able to take control of the ship and started to lower the beacon into the ship. The beacon was a terrible device that emitted a light that would kill any creature with human blood.

We all watched and realised that the taller man was going to sacrifice himself to stop the beacon and save us. He said goodbye to his friends, although we could not hear what he was saying. But then the other man struck him, knocking him off the walkway and down to the ground. The man then spoke to the woman and changed to his demon face to kiss her goodbye.

He then turned and jumped onto the beacon. The light was becoming brighter and at the last moment he managed to disconnect the cables, but it killed him. He was the Promised One.

_Twenty years later_

The Scourge found our clan in Los Angeles. We had travelled halfway across the country, giving all of our money to a man who promised to arrange safe passage for us out of America to an island off the coast of Equador. But we were naive and the man could not be trusted, he took our money, arranged nothing for us and left us stranded with no way to protect ourselves against the Scourge.

The clan would not have survived that night had the Promised One not come. We had hidden ourselves away in an abandoned factory, praying that the Scourge would not be able to track us, although we believed such prayers were futile. Many of us thought that the end had come when two men revealed our hiding spot, but the leaders knew that the Promised One had come for us. The Promised One had also brought a woman, his mate, to help us escape. He was a demon, but had human blood like us and knew what was to happen to us, for his kind had also been persecuted by the Scourge. He and the others arranged passage for all of us on a freighter out of Los Angeles, away from the Scourge.

But we were not quick enough and the Scourge found us as we were about to leave port. The Promised One tried to stop the Scourge from coming aboard but there were too many of them. They were able to take control of the ship and started to lower the beacon into the ship. The beacon was a terrible device that emitted a light that would kill any creature with human blood.

We all watched and realised that the taller man was going to sacrifice himself to stop the beacon, leaving the Promised One to lead us to freedom. He said goodbye to the Promised One and the woman. But he wasn't able to jump the distance between the walkway and the beacon and he fell to the ground. There was no choice but for the Promised One to stop the beacon. He told his mate that he loved her and changed to his demon face to kiss her goodbye.

He then turned and jumped onto the beacon. The light was becoming brighter and at the last moment he managed to disconnect the cables, but it killed him. He was the Promised One.

_One hundred years later_

The Scourge found our clan in Los Angeles. Our clan had travelled across America, giving all of their money to a man who promised to arrange safe passage for the clan out of America to an island off the coast of Equador. But they were naive and the man could not be trusted, he took the money, arranged nothing and left them stranded with no way to protect themselves against the Scourge.

The clan would not have survived that night had the Promised One not come. They had hidden themselves away in an abandoned factory, praying that the Scourge would not be able to track them, although they believed such prayers were futile. Many of them thought that the end had come when two men revealed their hiding spot, but they immediately realised that the Promised One had come for them. The Promised One had also brought a woman, his wife, to help them escape and she was a great comfort to the children. He was a demon, but had human blood like us and knew what was to happen to the clan, for his kind had also been persecuted by the Scourge. He arranged passage for all of them on a freighter out of Los Angeles, away from the Scourge.

But the clan were not quick enough and the Scourge found them as they were about to leave port. The Promised One tried to stop the Scourge from coming aboard but there were too many of them. They were able to take control of the ship and started to lower the beacon into the ship. The beacon was a terrible device that emitted a light that would kill any creature with human blood.

The clan watched and realised that the Promised One was going to sacrifice himself to save them. He said goodbye to his friend, making him promise to look after his wife and child and to see our clan safely out of America. He then spoke to his wife, telling her how much he loved her and their child, and changed to his demon face to kiss her goodbye.

He then turned and jumped onto the beacon. The light was becoming brighter and at the last moment he managed to disconnect the cables, but it killed him. He was the Promised One.


End file.
